


(there’s no one else but us) under these lights

by RosaNautica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2018, Gen, Reflection, no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Another year gone.





	(there’s no one else but us) under these lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of reflections of the past season under the Abu Dhabi lights.  
> (Written under impressions, maybe I’ll regret it later, but here it is :) )

 

 

 

Another title. Sticky from rose water shower at the podium, tired and exhausted, here goes the new champion. No one watching his smiley insta stories knows what’s deep beneath all the celebrations and excited phrases. Sometimes, he would swap his trophies for that hungry spark in Sebastian’s eyes.

 

~

 

Another year without a podium. God, he really must be cursed! Though, in this precise race the result was the last thing bothering him. A few more crashes like this and he might even come to appreciate the halo…

 

~

 

Another fight lost. Now he loses the teammate as well. He likes Leclerc as a person, admires him as a driver, but still can’t think of him at Kimi’s place, though he’s had a lot of time to prepare for it. Some things are too hard to imagine before they are real. And for certain, Charles is not going to make things easy for him, which is right, but… he could use a bit of support next year, and not only through the team orders. With Kimi, it just came naturally.

 

~

 

Another would maybe leave for some other series, half-giving up, but definitely not him, no way. Next year will pass much slower than this one, between simulator, test drives and endless trainings, but at least he can gain some muscles in the meantime, as the rule about minimum weight will be introduced. And he’ll bounce back stronger.

 

~ 

 

Another farewell to Ferrari. He’s been there before. This time, though, he is not leaving the paddock. Return to Sauber feels right. Back to where he started from, he closes the full circle. No pressure of the title fight, no responsibility of helping his teammate, just racing for joy, because racing is what he can do in life. Not much else. And for as long as he can keep on going, he’ll stay.

 

~

 

Another wasted talent. Needless to dig into it, look for the reasons he was performing so poorly, what killed his potential, it doesn’t matter anymore. Being outqualified to zero by his teammate surely wasn’t a part of his racing dreams… Well, it’s over. All he can say now is that Formula E is a new exciting challenge. Maybe, if he repeats it often enough, he’ll believe it, too.

 

~

 

Another season like this and he’ll be frankly glad to leave that seat to Ocon.

 

~

 

Another chapter of his life ahead. _That one last point would have been nice, though_ , he thought despite what he snapped at his engineer, _to make it a round 1900_. Some leave at their best to remain legends. Some remain legends anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found this thing enjoyable, comments/kudos much appreciated!! :)


End file.
